a trip to the lake
by ilovebones101
Summary: when gibbs takes the team to the lake for some team building what happens when there is more than team building going on
1. Chapter 1

_Tony had no ideal when he fell in love with his partner or how was it the way she looked at him or the way she all ways knew what was on his mind there was so many thinks he admired about her_

"heads up Tony" Tony looked just in time to see McGee toss tonys lunch at him McGee looked around "Siva still down with Abby" Tony smiled "nope" McGee looked confused "where is she at" then he feelt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up "you did bring me lunch yes"

" ah no you where gone" Tony laughed at McGee face as ziva glared daggers at him "its ok McGee im not going to kill you" McGee looked relived

"you not" she walked over to Tony a smile on her face as she leaned over taking a bite out of Tony hamburger and then taking it from his hands " Tony is going to kill you" McGee ran

after a few hours McGee snuck back in as gibbs walked in "pack your bags" Tony glanced up " why boss we got a case" gibbs smirked " nope now go pack and meet back here Tony started to leave when ziva stopped him "can I get a ride my car is in the shop" " how did you get here this morning ziva" she looked at him " I jogged here"


	2. bedrooms

"are we there yet" Tony whined "tony im definite gibbs will tell us when we get there" Abby smiled

"we are here" "ha I told you Tony"

the team walked in to the small trailer looking around "so um boss there is only three room" Tony said unsure "pick your room mates" "I pick Tony" ziva said sheepishly "ok go unpack everyone" gibbs ordered

ziva was in the her room unpacking when she herd the door open and Tony walk behind her she knew sooner or later Tony would put all of it together and see that she was nuts for him just the thought of him made her heart sore

"so zee-vah" even know her back was to him she knew he was smiling "why did u pick me to be your room mate" ziva bit her lip before saying

"well Tony you would kill abbeys tech stuff and if you where with McGee he would be deceased before we parted"

Tony looked down "oh" he heard ziva grunt and then rub the back of her neck " are you ok z" Tony asked walking to her side "yes I am fine it is just my neck is sore from the long ride up here" Tony walked behind her

"I could rub it if you want" ziva pulled her hair over her shoulder "fine it could help"

Tony let his hand work up and down her neck as tony's fingers hit the spot under her hair line

ziva let a moan out Tony smiled and leaned down and kissed that back of her neck then let her hair down

ziva turned around she was facing Tony now "Tony"she whispered so quietly she did not even know if she said it Tony places a hand on to her cheek he could see the fear in her eyes as she brought her hand up and placed it on his as the space between them was filled

McGee opened the door making the two partners break apart "yes mcgeek" McGee wasn't sure why he felt like he was ruining a moment or something "gibbs wants me to tell you we r going swimming" "thank you McGee" ziva echoed as she walked out "um Tony did I walk in at a bad time"

Tony marched by head slapping him


	3. ziva's bra

all Tony could look at was ziva sitting on the edge of the pool laughing with Abby every now and then there eyes would lock with each other

"ok ziva tell me" Abby asked ziva looked lost "tell you what Abby" Abby rolled her eyes "what is up with you and Tony all day you have been flirty" ziva laughed "and so now you think some thing is going on" "well yea"ziva blushed "there is something going on I knew it"

Tony swam up by ziva and pulled her in "AHHHHHHH Tony im going to kill you" Tony jumped out of the pool and ran jumping over the chair McGee was sitting in "ziva don't hurt me" ziva tackled Tony in to the water as they came up gasping for air

"ok every lets get back home" Abby jumped up and gave gibbs a thumbs up and got her stuff gibbs growled "David dinozzo out" Tony jumped out and then turned to see ziva smile at him then she held out her hand Tony grabbed her and pulled her out

as they started walking back the the trailer Abby looked back at Tony and ziva and smiled when she seen they where still holding hands and smiling

when they got back in side Tony walked around out side before walking to his room he really need to get out of the wet clothes he had on Tony had so many things on his mind he didn't bother to knock

ziva was changing out of her swim suit when the door flew open ziva spon to see Tony staring wide-eye at her ziva smirked "yes Tony" Tony was blushing and his eyes where roaming her body trying to remember her curves "Tony?"

Tony's eyes shot back up to ziva's face "hmm" ziva smiles "in or out Tony pick" Tony just stood there "ummm" ziva reached over and pulled Tony in and shut the door then dug in her bag for a shirt then turned to Tony "which one Tony"

in one hand she had a lite blue tank top and in the other was a Tony long sleeve shirt Tony walked over to her then walked in to her personal space with every step closer he got she took a step back in till her back was pinned in to the wall and tonys body was agenst hers "I think I like what you are wearing now ziva"

a small whimper came out of her mouth before Tony placed his lips on hers at first it was just a light feathery then became deeper ziva dropped the shirts in her hands and raped her arms around his neck as Tony snaked his arms around her waist

Tony picked ziva up in his arms and leaned her agenst his knee Tony stated to kiss down her neck intill he herd moan before sucking on the spot ziva tossed her head back and moaned loudly

Tony chuckled "Shhh ziva hush" ziva nodded as Tony went back to her neck ziva bit her lip "mmmmmm" Tony had to change how he was sitting to help relive the pressure in his pant the sound of ziva moaning was driving him crazy

"ziva I need to tell you some thing that I should have told you a long time ago" she looked in to his eyes "yes Tony" "ziva David I am in love with you more than I love my own life" ziva had a tear in her eye I love you to Tony dinozzo" there lips crashed together as McGee opened the door" hay guy- um now I know im interrupting something" McGee backed out of the room and ran in to Abby "hay McGee is Tony and ziva coming to dinner" McGee got red "um you know what I think they will come out when they are ready " McGee lead Abby in to the kitchen 


	4. rule 12

Im sorry for this taking so long my internet was down

the next morning ...

"ziva" Tony whispered in her ear ziva swatted at him "go away" Tony smiled "some one sleepy" ziva rolled over looking at Tony "morning my sweetcheeks"  
she blushed "what time is it Tony" Tony looked around for a clock "I have no ideal"

ziva sat up and looked around for her shirt " where is my shirt Tony" Tony was up putting on a pair of shorts here ware this" Tony tossed one of his shirts at her and helped her off the bed

Tony walked out without a shirt on and went straight for the coffee "dinozzo what happened to your back" gibbs what talking about the scratch marks that ziva had left "and that ...is that a bite mark on your shoulder"

ziva looked shocked when she saw the bite mark she did not mean to hurt Tony

- ziva moaned and bit her lip to try to keep from moaning again as Tony rolled back on top of her and took over "Shhh ziva" "im sorry Tony I cant-" she was cut off by another moan "ziva bite me" "what" "so you don't wake any one up bite me"-

"dinozzo david I want to talk to you out side" gibbs barked at them ziva and Tony followed him with there heads when the door slammed behind them they jumped and took each others hand "so what is going on with you two" Tony looked around before meeting his bosses eyes " um breaking rule 12"

gibbs smiled "well I can see that what I mean is this what you two really want"  
Tony and ziva looked at each other "yes" they both answered at the same time gibbs nodded and head slapped them "as long as you two are not all over each other 24/7 "  
gibbs headed back in side and Tony and ziva stood there "so dose this mean its ok"  
Tony looked at ziva "I think so"

an ear shattering scream came from in side then Abby came running out "oh my god I knew it I knew you guys where in love"

so can if you tell me what you want to happen and what you thought I would be a really happy person 


	5. Chapter 5

The following night, every one was sitting around the TV watching Die hard  
4.0. Tony was complaining that it was totally inaccurate. "No way would he  
get to do that stuff. If I had done that when I was a cop I'd have been out  
on my ** before you could say 'Bruce Willis'" He grumbled.  
"DiNozzo, shut it. If we wanted a running commentary we would have used the  
one by the director of the damn film, not yours!" Gibbs growled. Ziva laid  
her head in Tony's lap, not really caring if Gibbs worked out what was going  
on. Abby was propped up against McGee on the floor, and they were covered by a  
blanket. Tony had started to play with Ziva's hair absent mindedly. He loved  
how wavy and glossy it was, and the fact she hardly ever bothered to  
straighten it. He also noticed that Ziva's breaths where long and deep.  
Looking down, he realised she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face.  
"Hey you guys, I'm going to put Ziva to bed. I'll see you in the  
morning, hopefully with sleeping beauty here." Carefully, Tony lifted up Ziva  
up into his arms, and carried her down the hall to their room.

Tony placed his partner onto the bed and crept as silently as he could  
towards the en-suite. He stopped as he heard Ziva mutter something  
"What did you say, Dah-veed?" She turned over and looked at him her eyes  
laughing but still serious.  
"I said, it's cold, so as my partner you should get into this bed and keep  
me warm." Tony's eyes lit up when he realised that last night had actually  
meant something.  
"I would be more than happy to oblige your request, Ms David." He pulled off  
his shoes and belt. Ziva propped herself up onto her elbows, surveying him  
lazily as he stripped down to his Kermit the frog boxers and slipped into the  
bed. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could.

"I take my crushes seriously Dah-veed. Now that you're mine, those guys  
better watch how they look at you." Ziva smiled at the threat.  
"Crush? How high school. And who said that I was your-" Tony rolled over  
so that his body was pinning Ziva to the bed and his hands held her wrists  
above her head.  
"You have all ways been mine, Ziva David." He murmured in a low husky  
voice. All Ziva could do was nod as Tony leaned his head down and kissed the  
sensitive bit of skin between her neck and shoulder.  
"If they try something on, you do realise I will hunt them down and shoot  
them?" he smiled slightly. Ziva understood that he knew she could take care  
of herself, but it was still nice to have Tony threatening any guys she  
happened to speak to. As far as she recalled, he hadn't been that way with  
Jeanne. She might not have seen them together, but she preferred to think of  
him as only protective over her, even if that wasn't the case. She  
remembered all the times Tony came by her place and he had glared at the guys  
who ogled and seemed to have been telling them back off. Now that she thought  
of it, Tony was all ways trying to be close to her when they were around other  
men, and how he would glare at people who actually noticed she was a woman.  
She dozed of smiling, thinking of how Tony really would shoot some guy for  
looking at her the wrong way

"Ziva! Tony! Wake up! Rise and shine, sleepyheads." Tony rolled over to see  
Abby's bright and cheerful face standing over them.  
"No. Go away." Abby grinned even more, which Tony had not thought  
possible.  
"Gibbs wants to know if you guys want to stay here, or come with us. We are  
going into to town, and might be a few hours. Jenny and I want to go shopping,  
and Gibbs wants to find a penknife as a souvenir. I never took Gibbs as a  
souvenir type, but I guess-" She was cut off by Ziva, who was now wide awake  
and hiding her eyes from the light under Tony's arm.  
"Tell Gibbs we want to stay here, and we will call if something happens.  
Now go away so I can get back to sleep."  
"Someone didn't get much sleep last night…"  
"Abby, it is nine o'clock, I am on holiday and this is not a good time to  
be teasing an assassin." Abby nodded and turned out the light on her way out  
of the room. They made such a cute couple, she thought happily. Shame they  
haven't realised until now…  
"So, Ziva. What's the plan for today?" Tony rolled behind her and kissed  
her back gently.  
"Well, Gibbs and everyone went into town to do who knows what, but I think  
there is a little ice cream parlour up the road, if you want to go."  
"Sounds great."

Tony opened the door for Ziva as they started to walk. She slipped her hand  
into his and smiled to herself as they arrived at a pretty little store with  
pink signs and ice-creams painted on the windows. "What do you want, Ziva?  
Mint choc chip, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, rum and raisin or toffee?" She  
looked at the menu for a while, but then turned to her boyfriend.  
"You pick." He nodded and turned to face the elderly man stood behind the  
counter. The guy reminded Zova of her Grandfather, Maani, stood there with a  
big grin on his face. Maani had never approved of Ziva joining Mossad,  
insisting it was too dangerous, and not a job for young ladies.


	6. Chapter 6

"Um… one large bananna split, please."  
"Coming right up."  
"I have not had that in a long time." She smiled when the man passed the tub  
over to Tony. He paid, despite Ziva's protests.  
"I know how to treat a woman well." He insisted. Reluctantly, Ziva pulled  
Tony over to a small dock and sat down. He lifted the spoon and held it next  
to her mouth  
"Open up, Zee-vah" She obeyed, opening her mouth as much as she could but  
it was still not wide enough for the huge bite of ice cream, which instead  
fell down Ziva chin and straight down her shirt. Tony laughed as Ziva sat  
there, squealing. "Wow Z, I know you snore but I No idea you had the table  
manners of a pig." She hit him playfully- but it still hurt.  
"We are not at a table, DiNozzo, and anyway, you did it, not me."  
"Oh yes its my fault you have such a small mouth," He grumbled.  
"Sheket Bevakasha." Ziva stood up and took off her shoes and sun glasses

"What the hell are you doing, Officer David?" Tony asked, looking confused as  
Ziva dove in to the water and surfaced a few feet away.  
"Come on in, it's wonderful!" She called happily.  
"I don't know, it looks sort of cold…" He looked dubious.  
"Don't be such a girl. Get in!" Tony took off his shirt and smiled when  
Ziva wolf whistled. He jumped in and swam up to Ziva.  
"Your right; the water is perfect." Tony cupped her face and brought it to  
his, kissing her softly. The ice cream sat forgotten, melting in the sun as  
the couple sat in the shore with there arms around each other, kissing.

Tony's phone started to ring "No, shut up." He moaned, but the little thing  
did not. Finally, Ziva picked up the phone.  
"Hi, you've reached Tony DiNozzo's phone. Unfortunatley, he is busy,  
but I am his girlfriend, so can I take a message?" Ziva put on an innocent  
expression as Tony stared at her, wide eyed. His mouth fell open as she hung  
up.  
"Tony, you are catching flies." She said dryly.  
"You just answered my phone." Tony sounded incredulous. "Who was it?"  
"How should I know? They hung up on me." Tony smiled and kissed her  
playfully.  
"Tony, it's getting dark and cold out. Can I have your shirt?" Ziva looked  
at him desperately. He doubted she was that cold, but if it was some sort of  
test, he was going to ace it.  
"Sure. I'll freeze, but it's the price I must be willing to pay for  
being in love with such a beautiful woman." Ziva laughed at his pathetic  
British accent as Tony placed the large plaid shirt around her toned  
shoulders.  
"Are you ready to set off back? We've been gone for hours."  
"Sure. I'm starving."  
"Really? I'm fine." They both laughed as his stomach rumbled loudly.  
"Or maybe I am." They strode along, hand in hand, until Tony stopped dead,  
his face pale.  
"Tony? What's wrong?"  
""I just found out who hung up on you… Director Shepherd!" Ziva gasped  
as she remembered exactly what she had said.  
I am his girlfriend…

She grabbed Tony's hand to look at the phone, then took of running toward  
the lodge, Tony right behind her. When they crashed into the living room, both  
were panting and red in the face.  
"Oh, how lovely of you to join us this fine evening." Tony gripped  
Ziva's shoulder tightly as she looked as though she was about to faint.  
"Well, Tony, I did try to call you and let you know I would be joining you  
for the last couple of days, but instead I got a lovely secretary, who also  
appears to be…" She trailed off, leaving her knowledge hanging in the  
bit her lower lip as she realised her stupid comment had just got  
them caught.  
"Director, I am so sorry, I-" She was cut off as Jenny burst out laughing  
and the rest of the team fell nito the room from their hiding spot in the  
kitchen. Tony groaned, thinking they were screwed for sure, when everyone  
grinned at them.  
"You're right Gibbs. They did almost faint." Jenny chuckled to their  
boss. Tony and Ziva glanced at each other, bewildered. "I called Abby to say  
I was coming and she informed me that you two had… 'finally come to your  
senses, hooked up and were oblivious to the fact it was totally obvious', to  
quote Ms Scuito." Jen smiled at Abby, who grinned back weakly.  
"Sorry guys, I just couldn't help myself." She shrugged.  
"Anyway, we are ALL happy for you guys." She smiled, and even Gibbs  
nodded. Abby leaned over to McGee and whispered into his ear.  
"There you go, Timmy. That'll be thirty bucks for them hooking up, fourty  
for them dating, and ten for Gibbs not killing them both." Everyone laughed.  
"What? I've had this bet running for three years now. You two being shy  
have cost me two hundred dollars." She grumbled. Everyone cheered as Tony  
simply kissed Ziva in response.


End file.
